


I Wrote This Novel Just For Mom, For All The Mommy Things She's Done

by placeboi



Category: Placebo
Genre: Back rubs, Bitchy Brian, Fluff, I'm so sorry for this lmao, M/M, Mom Brian, Mpreg, Pregnant Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeboi/pseuds/placeboi
Summary: Brian was pregnant. Like, actually pregnant.The proof was in the pregnancy test and the very strange appointment he had with a doctor. Despite the initial bafflement and scepticism, it was soon very clear that Brian was harbouring the beginnings of a small human in his uterus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much regret  
> so so much

Brian was pregnant. Like, actually pregnant.

The proof was in the pregnancy test and the very strange appointment he had with a doctor. Despite the initial bafflement and scepticism, it was soon very clear that Brian was harbouring the beginnings of a small human in his uterus.

Brian wasn't all too quick to announce it to anyone, he'd had a hard enough time processing it on his own. He couldn't even begin to imagine what others would think and he wasn't quite sure what to say and to who. But in the end, he decided that there was one person who had to know, one person who he could always count on to support him.

"Stef?" Brian chewed on his glossy lower lip, his fingers twirling and tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Mm?" Stef hummed, not looking up from the book he was reading. Perhaps it was the hormones or just a spike in Brian's bitchiness but he wasn't going to allow such minimal attention to himself when he was talking. Especially not with something like this.

His eyes narrowed and he stood in front of Stefan, hands on his hips, waiting until Stef decided to look up and raised an eyebrow. Brian stared at Stef for a while, just making sure all possible attention was on him and him alone. Stef was trying not to smile because even though it he as obvious Brian had something to say, he was being so damn cute about saying it. Brian, eventually, yanked the book out of Stef's hands, tossing it somewhere behind him.

Fine, Stef thought. The book wasn't that interesting anyway.

Brian then decided to take a seat on Stef's lap, facing him with a little pout.

"Stef?" Brian said after some time of just staring at him.

"Yes, Brian?" Stef answered, being careful to let Brian know he had his attention. Stef's hands gently rested on Brian's hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles into them to hopefully relax Brian a bit. Between the shifty look and the tense muscles, it was obvious that Brian was a bit nervous.

"I'm-" Brian paused for a second, breaking into an awkward smile and laugh. Stefan wasn't quite sure what to think of that. "I'm pregnant."

Stef wasn't sure if this was joke or not because no signs of joking appeared. When Brian usually pulled some kind of funny stunt like that, he'd always be energetic, bounce on his feet, try and hide his cheeky smile with a duck of his head and a shuffle of his feet. But there was none of that this time.

"You're...pregnant?" Stef said slowly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah. Pregnant." Brian nodded, chewing on his lip again anxiously. His hand went to his stomach, voice quieter and more sincere. "Little baby in my belly."

Stef's eyes dropped to Brian's stomach and resting his larger hand over Brian's little dainty one.

"Little baby..." He repeated wondrously. "Fuck."

"Yeah, that. Fuck." Brian said but he couldn't help a tiny smile forming on his face and Stef swore he'd never found him more gorgeous.

* * *

Stef had rarely left Brian's side since he had told him the news, he swore to himself that he would take care of Brian and tend to his every single need. Which was proving to be quite a task indeed.

"Stef! Stef, for fucks sake, I'm fucking hungry!" Brian whined out of the blue and startled Stef out of his little daydream. Brian tugged on Stef's sleeve, harder with each second that passed. "Steeeeeeeeffffff!"

Stef had only just sat down from getting Brian a blanket and before that he carried Brian down the stairs to the couch and turned on the TV and before that he gave Brian a back rub because he was 'aching like a bitch ass motherfucker'.

"It really _really_ hurts, Stef." Brian had pouted, sitting up and Stef decided to save time and get right to massaging so Brian would be free of pain and Stefan's ears wold be free of complaining. For a short time at least.

"Mm yeah," Brian had hummed while Stef's hands carefully massaged Brian's back. Brian leaned his head back onto Stef's shoulder after a moment, turning it slightly so that his soft warm breath fanned out against the side of Stef's neck.

Stefan couldn't decide whether he wanted to kiss the ever loving shit out of Brian or wrap him up in his arms and cuddle him into oblivion. Fortunately, Brian decided for him, turning around and slipped his arms around the taller man's neck. He gazed up at Stef with a lazy look of admiration and love, sated by his massage.

"Thank you," Brian mumbled, pressing his face into Stef's neck and punctuated his appreciation with a tiny little (but very affectionate) kiss on Stef's skin. And really, Stef had lost any desire to complain about anything Brian made him do. Even when he was screeching like a banshee at Stef for food.

"Alright, what do you want?" Stef rubbed a hand over his face, standing up and assessing just how whiny Brian was.

"Fuck, I just-" Brian scrunched his nose up, leaning back against the couch. "Pickles. But, like, with ice cream."

Stef had to smile a little at that, because it was really quite adorable how Brian craved the weirdest foods and would be a bitchy little baby until he got it.

"Okay, I won't be long." He gently ran a hand over Brian's hair and departed to the kitchen to get Brian's strange snack.

"You'd better not be." Brian mumbled, agitated, pulling the blanket up until his tiny body was buried under it.

Stef smiled to himself as glanced back at Brian one more time before getting his pickles and ice cream. Even from the kitchen he could hear Brian gasping and making comments at the film he was watching. He'd always reacted quite outwardly to whatever film he was watching and it was entertaining in itself just to watch Brian watch a film.

He wondered about how Brian was feeling with all of these changes going on because he was fucking _pregnant_. How that had happened was beyond his comprehension but there was no mistaking that there was a little baby growing inside Brian and Brian was indeed going to birth that baby. Somehow.

"Stef!" Stef heard Brian's whiny and upset sounding voice just as he had the pickles and ice cream tub in his hands.

"Brian? What's wrong?" Stef rushed into the living room to find Brian crying and his lower lip trembling.

"The...T-The...Stef..." Brian stuttered weakly, rubbing at his eyes. Stef waited patiently for an answer, sitting beside Brian with worry and concern etched into his features. After putting the pickles and ice cream on the table, he put an arm around Brian, allowing him to lean against Stef. Brian sniffled as he made himself comfortable against Stef's body and pointed to the TV. "T-The dog died."

Stef felt a sense of relief that something wasn't wrong with Brian, and that it was just the overwhelming amount of hormones and emotion coming out all at once.

"It's okay Brian, it's just a film." Stef hugged him tighter, rubbing his little shoulder. "You wanna nap now?" Stef suggested, hoping that it'd help somehow.

"Mhm." Brian nodded a bit, but wriggled out of Stef's grip for a moment to grab the pickles and ice cream tub, opening it and beginning to eat.

Stef kept one arm resting around Brian's shoulder as he ate, watching him and admiring his beauty. Stef sometimes wondered if Brian was even human at all, maybe he was an angel. A very sinful angel, but that wasn't the point.

"Stef, stop fucking staring at me pigging out. It's ugly." Brian whined with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Pfft, ugly." Stef rolled his eyes and pinched Brian's cheek. "You're the prettiest person I've ever seen. With makeup or without, with long hair or short, fucking pregnant or not." Stef said sincerely, putting a hand over Brian's stomach and it seemed to work because Brian smiled before taking a bite of his pickle.

"Fuckin' sweet." Brian mumbled, nuzzling against Stefan. "Love you."

"Love you too." Stef smiled.

* * *

"Cody, come on, you're gonna be late for school!" Brian called out to his son, cutting up some sandwiches for him to take with him. He heard a pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs and across the kitchen floor.

"I'm here, I'm here." Cody grinned, hauling himself into the chair where his bowl of cereal was waiting.

"Okay, hurry up and eat your breakfast." Brian ran a hand through his long hair, packing up the sandwiches and slipped them into Cody's school bag. Cody began to eat, messily shoving spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth, much to Brian's dismay because he wasn't all too prepared to wash his damn shirt when it had milk and cereal on it. Especially when he fucking washed it yesterday.

Stef, who was sat at the other side of the table, gave Brian a look that said ' _Calm down, I'll deal with the mess if it happens_ '. Brian sighed and stood behind Cody as he finished his breakfast, ruffling his hair before Cody hopped off his chair and slung his bag up on one shoulder.

"Still wanna go shopping with me after school?" Brian asked softly, wiping off some milk from Cody's chin with his thumb before giving him a quick kiss on the head.

"Yeah, I wanna get some more crayons." Cody beamed, and Stef stood up, heading out to the car.

"Have you got everything you need?" Brian asked, trying to remember if Cody had told him anything about some special project or whatever shit they did at school.

"Yep." Cody replied happily, getting into the car and stopping Brian before he did his seatbelt, instead doing it himself with a little bit of struggle. Brian smiled proudly, shutting the car door and got into the passenger side, turning to Stef who was in the driver's seat.

"He did his own seatbelt today." Brian glanced back at his son who was fiddling with whatever toys he'd left in the backseat. "Clever fucker, isn't he?" Brian laughed a bit.

Stef smiled, loving how Brian fussed over his son like a mother hen- he'd changed since a few years ago but he was still very much the Brian he loved and adored.

Stef drove to school with the radio on, Cody singing along to One Direction songs and Brian did too even though he fucking hated the band. He couldn't resist when he heard those lyrics on his son's lips. Stef even joined in occasionally, only with backup vocals.

When they got to school, Cody leaned forward, kissed them both on the cheek and skipped out of the car towards school. There was a moment of quiet as Brian and Stef watched their son disappear into the building and Brian eventually broke the comfortable silence as the car started up again.

"Fucking hell, it seems like yesterday that you impregnated me with that little shit." Brian said fondly. Stef laughed a little, driving back home and turned the radio off.

"Yeah, you're so tiny, it was a miracle that you could carry a baby." Stef grinned.

"He was a pain in the ass. Or the back, rather. Probably asked for a fuck ton of back rubs, didn't I?" Brian beamed, ignoring the joke about his height and Stefan hummed in agreement.

"Was so close to stabbing you in the back too." Stef said, dead panning for a second but Brian's little giggle broke him out of it.

"Pfft, stab me? You wish. I'm a ninja, you'd never get me. Even when I'm preggers." Brian poked Stef's shoulder. "Plus you love me too damn much."

"Do I?" Stef said with a raised eyebrow, just to tease.

"Mm, you do." Brian gazed out the window with a soft smile. "I'll admit, I'm somewhat fond of you too, y'know."

"Yeah?" A wide smile curved Stefan's lips. "That's always nice to know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comment if you liked it or even you didn't lmao


End file.
